


Tattoo: A member of the family

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angela really likes the Amari tattoos. So much she might just want her own.





	Tattoo: A member of the family

The bed was warm, far too warm actually.

 

Angela mumbled to herself as she moved to find a less warm position. After a moment of rolling back in forth in her cradle of heat she pulled the cover over her head. She sat for a minute before she slowly cracked open her eyes. She was rewarded for sleeping in by a ray of sunlight shining directly into her eye.

 

She yelled out with a string of curses as she sat up and grasped her face. Her swearing awoke her sleeping partner, who sat up herself and simply groaned at being awoken so forcefully. Fareeha simply squinted at her wife's agony before giggling and leaning over to kiss at Angela's bare shoulder.

 

After a second, Angela's eye finally stopped burning and she leaned back into Fareeha's embrace. Bare skin touched as they simply sat together. Fareeha giggled once more before kissing Angela's head. "Sleep well sun angel?" Fareeha stroked at Angela's loose hair as she slowly woke up herself.

 

Behind them another form groaned out for a moment, a manicured hand reaching out vertically from under the covers. Angela noticed the hand and laughed, the uncanny sight all too reminiscent of her own morning struggles. The sun had woken her up just fine. Fareeha simply took one look at the hand and sighed. "Mother you can get up just fine. Coffee won't be ready for a minute or so.”

 

A muffled moan emerged from the blankets as the form rolled back and forth in a feeble attempt to wake up. Angela and Fareeha simply shared a look before standing up. They crossed, hand in hand, to the other side of the room. Their room was small, but cozy. Their bed on one side with a small kitchenette and living space on the other. After stealing a kiss from one another they fired up their room's tiny coffee machine and began cooking. They flowed together as easily water, yet kept out of each other's way like oil and water.

 

The form on the bed groaned as the smell of coffee wafted across the room. Angela simply called to the form, "If you want a cup dear you'll have to get up!" She hummed to herself as she prepared the coffee for the morning, doling out the desired amounts of sugar and cream to each individual.

For Fareeha, as much sugar and cream before it became mush; as much as Angela hated to spoil her she couldn't resist the face Fareeha made after a good cup of coffee; the way her Wedjat was the cutest all of, scrunching up and distorting in humorous ways every time, making itself known. For herself, she liked a healthy balance, which wasn't as healthy as she should but she certainly didn't care when it came to coffee. For Ana, straight black, the woman had a hard taste, just like her attitude; Ana's Eye of Horus was prominent on her face thanks to the eyepatch, when she took a drink of coffee her tattoo stretched back into its proper form, giving her face a beauty that was impossibly natural for its age.

 

After the coffee was finished Angela picked up Fareeha’s mug and put in her awaiting hand. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed Fareeha’s bare bottom for a moment before smiling and walking across the room back to the bed. As she strode over the wafts of hot air from the coffee wafted across her bare breasts, teasing them with visions of warmth under the warm embrace of a shower.

She pulled back the covers gently and raised a heavy hand from the bed. After kissing it once or twice she handed the sleepy hand a mug of coffee before sitting down on a chair next to the bed. Angela sipped at her own coffee as she watched her other lover slowly drift into wakefulness.

 

Ana slowly sat up, the bedcover rolling off of her bare chest as she leaned forward. She took several sips of her own coffee before her face relaxed back into it’s former glory. Angela smiled as Ana sat there, eye closed, savoring the morning sunlight. “Good morning dearest.” Angela said, leaning forward to kiss Ana on the cheek.

 

Ana smiled as she felt Angela’s lips on her relaxed cheek. She opened her eye and lazily looked over to Angela. “Good morning malak. Thank you for the coffee, it’s as lovely as ever.” Ana grasped at one of Angela’s hands before giving it a tender kiss. Angela smiled, feeling the care coming from the elder woman. “You’re very welcome, sorry for waking you so.” Ana shook her head, “I’ve had worse awakenings.”

 

A call from Fareeha announcing breakfast was ready stirred the two into action. Angela pulled Ana out of bed and into her embrace. Ana returned Angela’s embrace with a light kiss before guzzling her own coffee. Angela giggled, then drank her glass in one go, smirking at Ana. They stopped for a second, staring at one enougher before laughing at their absurdity as they walked into the tiny kitchen space their room had. 

 

\----------

 

As per usual Fareeha’s cooking was stellar. Being the daughter of the best cook Overwatch had back in the day helped, but taking lessons from Angela simply made her skill only continue to grow. When they had first begun dating, Fareeha barely knew how to cook an egg. This morning however? She had cooked a full spread of eggs, fish, and hash browns to perfection. Practice makes perfect rang true with her cooking skill it seemed.

 

Angela however, simply could not eat. As much as she tried to, her mind and eyes were wandering elsewhere. Specifically, her mind wandered to her partners sitting and chatting with one another, the smiles on their faces brightening the room. She sat and watched as she ate, a creeping feeling rising in her stomach.

 

“Fareeha, Ana?” Angela spoke hesitantly, putting her fork down on the table and looking across the table at her loves. The pair stopped their conversation and turned to face Angela. Their eyes gave a look of concern as they searched for any sign of trouble. “What is it Angela?” Fareeha asked, reaching across the table to take one of Angela’s hands. Ana stayed silent, but reached her hand across the table as well, taking Angela’s other hand.

 

Angela remained silent, simply gazing at their faces, looking conflicted. After a moment of tension she pulled her hands from theirs and reached up to their faces. With tender care she gently rubbed their cheeks, where their tattoos were. Ana simply raised an eyebrow while Fareeha looked concerned. “Is something wrong Angela?”

 

Angela simply frowned for a moment before speaking. “Your tattoos are so beautiful… they hold so much meaning…” She practically whispered her words as she stroked their cheeks. Her gaze switched between the two slowly, a back and forth that addressed both of them. “They represent you so wholly that it’s uncanny.”

Ana and Fareeha smiled as she complimented them. Ana smiled “You certainly have an appreciation for them malak, why the sudden fascination?” Angela simply pondered for a moment, staying silent as she caressed their cheeks. Fareeha blushed as she took in Angela’s words, waiting for Angela to speak before realizing she needed more prodding. “Angela, is something up?”

 

“Would I look good having a tattoo?” The question surprised the pair. Angela had never expressed an interest in getting a tattoo before. “Angela, you’d look beautiful with a tattoo, but it all depends on what kind.” Ana nodded at Fareeha’s words, expressing her agreement. “Yes, Fareeha is right, you would look beautiful with a tattoo. If you were to get one however, it should have a definite meaning. It is more than just cosmetic malak.” Fareeha nodded her own agreement, reaching up to her own face.

 

Angela blushed at their compliments before shrugging, “I’m not entirely sure, I don’t really pay attention to symbolism all that much… I just, feel that your tattoos have so much meaning lieblings. Since we’re so close, getting a matching one feels like it would be.. Nice?” Angela smiled hesitantly at Fareeha, gazing at her tattoo. It had scrunched up as Fareeha’s smile lit up her face. 

 

“I think that’s a lovely idea Angela! Mother what do you think?” Ana leaned back and gave a quiet hum, thinking to herself. After a moment Ana smiled, “What about the ankh? It certainly fits you Angela.” Fareeha gasped and looked at Angela with eager eyes, obviously agreeing with her mother. 

 

Angela smiled, the ankh sounded like a wonderful idea. “I think that would be really nice!” She paused, looking between the two. “So what do we do now? There’s designing that we should do right?” Fareeha’s eyes widened as she stood up. She scrambled to the door as she spoke behind her, “I’ll go get Hanzo! Mother keep Angela here!” With that she was out the door. Ana and Angela sat for a moment and blinked before Angela screamed out. “Fareeha you’re still naked!!!”


End file.
